1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a switch and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tact switch is widely used for a power switch of an electronic device. In general, the tact switch wired to a motherboard is fixed on a casing by a switch holder. For example, please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are diagrams of switch devices 10, 30 in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the switch device 10 includes a switch 12, and a fixing component 14. The fixing component 14 includes at least one hook 16, and at least one wing 18. The hook 16 is disposed in front of the wing 18. For assembly, the switch 12 is wedged into the fixing component 14, and then the fixing component 14 is inserted into an opening 22 on a casing 20 outwardly so that the fixing component 14 can be fixed on the casing 20 by the hook 16. However, the switch 12 might sink inside the opening 22 when the switch 12 is pressed due to insufficient strength of the hook 16.
For solving the above-mentioned problem, the switch device 30 as shown in FIG. 2 is disclosed. The switch device 30 includes a switch 32 and a fixing component 34. The fixing component 34 includes at least one hook 36, and at least one wing 38. The hook 16 is disposed in front of the wing 18. The difference between the switch device 30 and the switch device 10 is that the wing 38 is disposed in front of the hook 36. Although this design can solve the sinkage problem, it causes difficulty of assembly. The switch 32 has to cross through a casing 40 outwardly, and then the switch 32 is wedged in the fixing component 34. At last, the fixing component 34 is inserted into an opening inwardly so that the fixing component 34 can be fixed on the casing 40 by the hook 36. It results in difficulty of assembly. There is a need to design a fixing mechanism for fixing a switch stably and capable of being assembled easily.